DragonBallHF
by Kaira-chan
Summary: Yes, I now realise that Hope is a Marysue u.u Anyways, this was my first fic I ever wrote That wasn't lost when my comp crashed So be nice please.
1. It begins

Kaira-chan: Yes, this was my first fic. That I still have...

Dark Kaira: What happened to your others?

Kaira-chan: I lost them a few years back when my computer crashed .

Vegeta: So...what am I doing here?

Kaira-chan: You're my new muse... with Hope ^-^

Hope: What? This was not in the contract!!

Kaira-chan: Yes people, I'm well aware Hope is a Mary-Sue. But I'm not letting that stop me from writing her. Though now she mostly reigns in my Original Fiction.... but every now and then I work on her here... I've grown attached to her u.u She's my role playing character too...

Hope: A Mary-what now? O_O Wait...I'm not one of _those _am I?

Kaira-chan: Sadly...you are u.u Now on with the fic!

Hope: Kaira-chan does not own DragonBallZ

  


And sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I'm not sure if my current Beta Reader would like to Beta my DBZ stories, and she's not online right now to ask...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Hope walked down the street of the small town. Her messy black hair blew in her face. With one swift motion of her head, her hair flew behind her ears. 

"Hey babe! You got a boyfriend?!" A teenager called from across the street. 

"Shut up, jack ass!" She called back to him, not even sparing him a single glance. 

"Oh! I like a girl with an attitude!" He smirked. 

"Yeah? Well, I don't like a guy with..." For the first time, she spared him a glance. 

He had clear brown eyes, and brown hair just past his ears. He was tall, and sort of muscular, and wearing a hat backwards. She stored all this information away into her mind, like she did everything. She never knew when it might come in handy. 

"A hat on!" She finished, lamely. 

He took his hat off. 

"Or a guy without one on!" She added. (You have to remember, I was like 10 or 12 when I wrote this...) He simply gave her a blank stare. She ignored him, and continued walking. 

Soon she head quick steps behind her. She quickly spun on her toes, and kicked the person in the side, thinking it was the guy. She heard someone slam into a wall. She turned all the way around, landing lightly on her other foot. Behind her, the person was getting up. He had short purple hair, and friendly blue eyes. He looked around the age of six. _Stupid kid, _she thought coldly. _What kind of guy has purple hair? _ She began to walk the way she had been walking before. 

"Hey!" Cried a small voice behind her. "Aren't you going to say sorry?!" It was the purple headed kid. ((A/N: I also wrote this before Chibi Trunks entered the show, so I didn't know his character)). 

"Why should I say sorry to _you?_" She asked coldly, her cold grey eyes staring at him in a glare. 

The kid looked hurt, but quickly it turned to anger. Soon he turned around and ran back the way he came. "Stupid kid," Hope said, and kept walking. IT didn't even occur to him that it wasn't normal for a kid like that to be able to run after a blow like that. It wasn't normal for anyone to be able to run like that after a blow like that, for that matter. 

"Hey you!" He head a cold, raspy voice behind her. "You hurt my kid?" He asked. He had black hair that stood up straight up. 

"What's it to ya, oldy?" She said, as a few other people ran up behind the man. 

"Don't speak to me that way!" Shouted the man angrily. 

"She sort of sounds like you, Vegeta," A guy with black hair that pointed in every direction said. 

"Prince Vegeta?!" Hope said, clearly surprised. 

"Prince Vegeta?" One of the guys said, laughing. He was the shortest out of all of them (Not including the kids) and on top of that, he was bald. 

It was then that Vegeta saw the tail. "Kakarrot! ((I haven't spelt it in a long time, can someone please give me spelling?)) Look!" He yelled, pointing to it. 

Soon everyone had seen it. 

"Big deal. I have a tail," Hope sneered ((Be glad I changed that O_o It used to be big whoopsy doo)), "But Prince Vegeta." A huge grin formed on Vegeta's face. 

"Oh brother..." The man with the funky black hair said, rolling his eyes. 

"You really should hold onto that punk better," Hope continued, gesturing to Trunks. 

"His name is Trunks," Vegeta said. "This is my wife Bulma," He gestured to a blue haired woman. "My arch rival, Kakarrot," He gestured to the man with the funky hair.

"Goku," Goku said, pointedly. 

"Cueball," Vegeta continued, ignoring Goku. 

"Kuririn! You idiot!" Goku said again. Hope laughed. ((BTW, Goku is pretty OOC....)) "I'll do the introducing," Goku said, cutting off Vegeta before he could get the words out of his already opened mouth. "Yamcha, Tenshinhan, my sons Gohan and Goten, my wife Chi Chi and Piccolo," Goku finished, pointing to each as he said their names, and they each nodded. "Now, what's your name?" 

"My name is Tatakai ((I could've sworn I changed it to Katana... *Shrugs* If it suddenly changes, you know why...))," Hope said. It wasn't a lie. That was her saiya-jin name. 

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to kill you, Vegeta, before I found out who you were. But since my parents planet was destroyed, you really aren't the prince are you?" Hope changed the subject to her personal favorite. Fighting. She personally found introductions rather boring. Rather pointless too, because she never hung around long enough to get to know the people.

Vegeta laughed. "You...kill...me?" He said, in between fits of laughter. 

"Yes, me...kill... you. You got a problem?" Her face hardened, turning cold and emotionless. 

"Very well," Vegeta said at last, finally realizing she was serious. 

"Come on," Hope said, beginning to float up into the air, so not as many civilians could see her fight. Everyone else followed, those who couldn't fly being lifted. 

"We fight in the air," Hope said, sternly. 

Soon the battle begun. "I'll have to go easy on you, Tatakai. I don't want to hurt you too bad," Vegeta smirked. 

Vegeta made the first move. He disappeared, and reappeared in front of her, swinging a perfectly maneuvered round house to her side. 

Hope was quick though. She disappeared and ended up behind him, and landed the first blow. A hard bash to the back, her fists locked, which made Vegeta go tumbling to the ground. He righted himself before he hit however. 

"You're stronger then I thought," Vegeta said, turning Super Saiya-jin. 

"Nice trick. Too bad you're not the only one," Hope said, also turning Super Saiya-jin. 

"What?!" Vegeta cried out. Looks of surprise swept over the faces of the others. "Don't look so surprised," Tatakai said, a smirk playing across her lips. ((I'm going to use their Saiya-jin names when they turn Super Saiya-jin)). 

Tatakai moved fast, and kicked Vegeta in the stomach before he could get over his shock. 

Soon, Vegeta turned to his next level of Super Saiya-jin. Tatakai always matched his transformations.

Vegeta spat. He was getting bored of this, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to win. He didn't want to suffer defeat, especially at the hands of a girl. He gathered all his courage, to do something he had never done before. 

"Fine! You win! Who were your parents anyways?" Vegeta asked, wincing. "Do you come from the future? Am I or Kakarrot your parents?" Vegeta said, hoping that he was her father. 

"First of all, I wouldn't _want _to be the child of someone who gives up in the middle of a fight. Secondly, I'm not from the future. Finally, my parents are Memma and O-uma," Tatakai said. 

"Memma? I knew her," Vegeta said, slightly surprised.

"You talk too much, Prince Vegeta," Tatakai said, as if she were growing bored. 

"Grr..." Vegeta growled deeply. 

"He does, doesn't he?" Kuririn laughed. 

"You can just call him Vegeta, if you want," Goku said. "That's what the rest of us call him."

Hope stared at him as though he were mental. Did he actually believe that she was going to be sticking around long enough to get to know them? To get on friendly terms with them?

"Kid, where are your parents?" Vegeta asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Tatakai snapped with a bit more edge in her voice then usual. 

The truth was, her parents had died when she was nine. This ugly green thing stuck his tail in them, and they sort of, disappeared. Luckily, Hope had ran and hid. The green guy didn't find her. Or perhaps, he didn't care. 

"You tell me now or I'll -" Vegeta stared. 

"Vegeta, she doesn't want to talk about it," Bulma interrupted. She was behind held by Piccolo. 

"I ah... have to go," Hope said, turning back into a normal Saiya-jin. She flew off. 

"Should I go get her dad?" Gohan asked. Goku looked at everyone else. All of them nodded, with the exception of Vegeta, who turned the other way, and Gohan flew off. 

"Hey!" Gohan said, when he saw Hope appear in the distance. 

"Go away," She said as she landed. 

He quickly followed. "Listen, Vegeta can be a jerk some, uh, most of the time. If it's because of him, don't go. After all. It's not very often we get to see another Saiya-jin," Gohan said kindly.

"Oh fine! I'll go with you," Hope said hesitantly. She didn't know why she was agreeing... "So, whose the strongest out of all you guys?" Hope asked, once again changing the subject to fighting, as she flew back from the way she had just come. 

"My father, Goku," Gohan said, not even having to think about it. "Just so you know us better, Goten, Trunks and I are half Saiya-jin's. Dad and Vegeta are full saiya-jin's, Piccolo is a Namek, and everyone else is human... I think. I don't really know what Tenshinhan is..." Gohan explained. Hope sighed. He obviously didn't know the first rule of living. Never give out information, unless asked. 

"Oh," Was all she said. He didn't ask for the first rule of living, so she wasn't going to give it. 

"Now, we should be able to see them soon," Gohan said, scanning the horizon. 

As if on cue, the group came into view. 

"Listen, you don't have to tell me about your parents, but if you want to, you can," Gohan said quietly. Hope simply turned away. 

"Are you full or half Saiya-jin?" Gohan asked instead. 

"Full," She said as they became within earshot. 

"Speaking of being full, that's something I'm not," Goku said. 

"Goku! You just ate lunch half an hour ago!" ChiChi exclaimed, being held by Goku. . 

"I'm hungry too..." Hope and Vegeta said.

"Can we go home and eat ChiChi?" Goku asked. 

"Fine!" ChiChi said, impatiently. 

So, the Z Senshi all headed for Goku's house to eat. 

Soon everyone saw just how hungry the three full Saiya-jin's were. 

After their sixth helping's each, the Saiya-jin's took a break to watch T.V. 

_"Strange disappearances of children is still continuing to plage the county. Authorities still cannot say what is going on. So far, five large cities have been swiped clean of their children," _The newscaster reported. 

"That's terrible!" ChiChi exclaimed. She grabbed Goten and pulled him closer to her. 

"Isn't that horrible Tatakai?" Goku said, trying to make the new comer feel more welcom. There was no answer. "Tatakai?" He asked again, looking at where she just was. "Tatakai!?" He cried out, when he saw where she just was was empty. 

  


* * *

  


_I can't believe he's up to it again, just this time with kids... _Hope thought to herself. Just then the police station came into view. She landed and walked in the door. 

"Excuse me," She said quietly when she saw a police officer. He was hunched over his desk, looking at a stack of papers. He looked stressed out, and he was running his fingers through his hair. 

"Not now kid, I'm busy!" He growled at her. 

Hope snapped. "Listen! Don't you 'Not now' me! It's about the missing kids. Got it?!" She yelled at him. 

He kind of cowered back, before saying "OK."

  


* * *

  


"That thing didn't get her, did it? I mean, I didn't feel a ki or anything." Goku said, looking in the fridge. 

"Goku!" Chichi snapped. "This is no time to be looking for food!"

"I - uh - was looking for Tatakai," Goku stammered. 

"In the fridge. Riight," Vegeta sneered, rolling his eyes. 

Everyone was looking for Hope, except for Bulma, who was starring intently at the T.V news report. 

"You guys! Get in here!" Bulma cried out. 

Everyone ran out to her. 

"A young girl just informed us she knows what and where the childnapper is," The news reporter... reported. 

The camera moved off of him. 

"No you fools! He knows me too!" They heard a voice cry. No one was on the screen though. 

"I don't know her very well, but I think that was Tatakai," Gohan said, starring at the T.V. Everyone agreed. 

"OK, listen up people. I don't know what he looks like," She started. "Right now..." She added on quietly. "But if you live in or near East City, watch your children carefully," She continued, her voice raising. 

"How does she know it's going to be in East City?" Tenshinhan asked. 

"I don't know, but if I know her, which I don't, she'll be headed for East City... Ice Cream Parlor," Goku said, smiling. "No, but seriously, let's get to East City," He said, his smiled disappearing. "Anyone who can't fly stays here and watches for anything strange. Yamcha ... er....I mean... uh..." Goku said, looking at the group. "Trunks and Goten, you want to stay?" Goku asked. 

"Okay," They said in unison ((Like I said...back then I didn't know their characters...)).

"Trunks and Goten, you protect your mothers. Call my cell if you can't handle it," Goku said. 

"Since when do you have a cell dad?" Gohan asked. 

"Err... uh... Time to fly," Goku said, flying out the door. The rest followed. 

_What was that about? _Gohan couldn't help but wonder. 

"I wonder what form he's in right now..." Hope said out loud to herself, flying over East City. She scanned the city from the air. She saw a mother and child. The child was looking in the window, while his mother's back was turned, talking to someone. Hope landed. 

"Listen! Watch your kid, haven't you heard the news about the missing kids?" Hope yelled at the woman. 

Just as they turned around, the child fizzled, and disappeared. 

"NO!" Hope cried out, running to where the kid just was. 

She looked around. She didn't see anyone who looked suspicious, but she knew the culprit couldn't be to far off. And old man. _Naw, he at least has some sort of taste, _she thought to herself. 

She saw a few women, but Hope knew that who she was looking for would only get a males body. 

There were a couple of little boys, but their parents were watching them like a hawk. She looked at the mother who had just lost her child. Her face was frozen in one of complete horror, and looked like she was about to collapse from grief. Hope didn't spare her a second thought. It was her own damned fault...

She spotted a weight lifter. _Maybe. I'll have to watch him, _she thought. Then she saw something weird. 

It was a male teenager. He had clear brown eyes, and brown hair just past his ears. He was tall, and sort of muscular, and wearing a hat backwards. He was the guy who Hope had seen before she had met Goku and the other warriors. She remembered that was one of the towns that had been swiped of the children. 

"Remember me?" She asked, walking over to him seductively. 

"Yep. Hi Hope," He replied, just at the Z Senshi landed on a roof near by. 

"Ha! I didn't tell you my name!" Hope said, just as she pounced. "Eat this!" She yelled, as she tried to punch him in the face. 

He moved his head, grabbed her arm, and twisted it until it became dislodged. 

Hope cried out in pain, as he threw her into the wall. People alla round were staring wide eyed at them. 

"Uh... we're shooting a movie, so, everyone, you have to get out of the area," Goku said. 

"What's the movie called?" A little boy asked as Goku ushered him along with the crowd. 

Goku looked helplessly at the others, begging for someone to help him. 

"Yeah. About the name... It's called _'The Fight for Peace' _but, you know, we could change it," Kuririn said, a it uneasily, coming to Goku's rescue. 

Pretty soon the streets were cleared of all life, except the Z Senshi, Hope and the other teen. "I wonder why he called her Hope?" Goku asked anyone who was listening. 

"Come on. I'd have expected you to have improved since we met three years ago. I'm almost sorry my brother had to kill that one guy you used to hang out with. He was a much better fighter than you are," The teen smirked. 

"That was your brother?" Hope asked, starting to get up. The guy nodded. 

"Aku, your going to meet the same fate as your brother did," Hope sneered. 

She charged, but Aku punched her in the face as she came closer, and she went flying back. 

"Listen, why don't we do something your actually good at?" Aku asked. He broke the window of a store, and pulled out a steel sword with leather on the handle. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll use my own," Hope said, then she tilted her head back a little. "Goku! Go to your house, and get my bag!" She yelled. 

Goku was momentarily surprised, but soon he nodded and disappeared. A few seconds later he came back with her back pack. 

"Wow, that was fast," Hope and Aku said in unison. Goku threw Hope her bag. She dug through it, keeping one eye on Aku, and soon pulled out a small rectangular box. 

It was black, and had jewels and gems embedded into it. She pressed a button on it, disguise as a gem, and it unfolded into a gorgeous sword. The hilt was black with the same gorgeous jewels on it. The sword part of it was a silvery steel, with a golden flame on both sides. "Wow..." Kuririn said breathlessly. 

Aku cried out, and soon his hand was a black blade of a sword. "Eww! Gross!" Goku heard someone say. He looked around, but when he couldn't see anyone, be shrugged and looked back to the battle that was unfolding. 

Aku jumped at Hope, with his sword/arm. She sued her sword to block his, then she jumped back, jumped back at him, and swung her sword. 

She cut his cheek and gave part of his hair a short cut. It fluttered down to the ground gracefully. 

He tried to attack again, but once again she blocked it. Goku saw him move his other hand to her stomach, about to let out a blast of ki. 

Aku smirked and moved his hand closer still to her stomach, yet still, she didn't notice. 

"What's he doing?" Goku hear that same girls voice again. He ignored it. 

"Tatakai! Look out!" He cried out. He jumped off the roof and kicked Aku in the head. Aku let off his blast, but instead of hitting Hope, he blew up the sword shop instead. "I could've handled that myself you know," Hope sneered coldly. 

"Oh! Cool!" Goku heard the girl gasp. 

"That's it!! Get out here!" Goku yelled, losing his temper. No one moved and there was no answer from the girl. "Fine then, I'll find you later..." Goku hissed, and flew back to the others. 

"Loser..." He heard the voice again. He ignored it and kept flying. 

"What was that about?" Kuririn asked. 

"What was what about?" Goku answered, clueless as always. 

"The you yelling 'Get out here!' that's what," Piccolo sighed. 

"Didn't you hear that girl?" Goku asked. Everyone shook their heads, the majority giving him looks like he was crazy or something. 

"Well, some girl is watching the fight," Goku said. 

"EW!" Goku heard the girl cry out. 

"Didn't you guys here that?" Goku asked, turning around. 

"Not really," Vegeta said. 

"I did," Piccolo and Gohan answered. 

"Tatakai!" Goku cried out as he rested his eyes upon the fight once again. Everyone else turned to the battle. 

One side of Hope's face was cut up, and Aku's hand/sword was in her neck. It hadn't hit anything deadly, like her windpipe or anything, but Goku could see why it would gross any non-warrior out. 

"That's just nasty," Yamcha tried not to gag. Or some warriors too, Goku supposed. 

Aku pulled his sword out of Tatakai's neck, then pierced her stomach before she could begin to fall. 

He pulled it out, and she fell. Before she hit the ground, Gohan appeared beside her and caught her. 

"Man! We don't have any senzu beans!" Yamcha moaned. 

"Come on, we've got to regroup," Piccolo said. 

"Wait, he's going to follow us if we leave right now," Goku said. 

"Then what do we do?" Kuririn asked. 

"Vegeta and Gohan, you take Tatakai and get some senzu beans," Goku said, his voice authoritive. 

"What do you expect us to do? Fight this thing?" Yamcha cried out. 

"No," Goku said, moving his hands to his face. 

"I see," Piccolo said, and he too did the same. Soon everyone had caught on, and also did the same. 

"Vegeta! Gohan! Go!" Goku yelled. After he say they were gone he turned back to Aku. Aku was just lunging at Kuririn. 

"NOW!" Piccolo cried. 

"Solar Flare!" They all cried out. 

"Ahh! My eyes!" Aku cried out, holding his eyes, and withering on the ground. Everyone flew away quickly. Vegeta were already at Koren's tower, feeding the lifeless Hope a senzu bean.

A minute later, her eyes eased open. 

"Where am I? Where's Aku?" She asked, rubbing her neck. "Why aren't I cut up, and why isn't my arm dislocated anymore?"

"You're at Koren's Tower. Aku is on Earth, and the answer to the last two is because you ate a senzu bean," Tenshinhan explained. Hope looked at him blankly, as if he were speaking a completely different language. For all she knew, he could've been. 

"Well then...what's with him?" She asked, gesturing to Goku who was standing at the edge of the tower and his eyes were closed. 

"Don't know. He won't answer," Yamcha said. Just then Goku's eyes flew open. He disappeared 

"He used his Instant Transmission, but where did he go?" Kuririn said. "Wait! I know! Nimbus!" He called out. The yellow cloud flew up. 

"Great. Take me to Goku," Kuririn yelped. ((Don't even bother asking why he didn't search for Ki... . I was stupid back then... I still am ^-^;;)). The cloud flew off. Everyone flew after it. The cloud stopped in front of Goku's house. Just then, the door flew open, and Goku came flying out. Kuririn and Yamcha caught him. He barely acknowledged them. He flew back into the house. Just the Goku flew out again. Goku flew out and started to punch Goku in the face. Everyone stared at the two Goku's confused. 

"Uh... Goku?" Yamcha said timidly. Both Goku's stopped. 

"What?" They both asked. 

"What's going on dad?" Gohan asked. 

"He's Aku!" They both said, pointing at eachother. 

"No, you're Aku, not me!" Goku1 said. 

"Quit lying, I'm Goku," Goku2 snapped back. Pretty soon, both Goku's were at it again, fists and feet flying. Both of them jumped back from each other. 

"Kamahamaha!" They both yelled. Each of the blasts hit the other. Goku1's ki blast was slower over powering Goku2's. Goku1's blast his Goku2 and sent him flying. 

"Dad! No! Wait... Dad, yay? No it's dad no. Is it?" Gohan said, confusing himself, and nearly everyone else. 

"Great. I don't know whether to give him a senzu bean or not," Kuririn said. 

Hope all the sudden flew off and started to pound on Goku1. Goku1 got away from her, and gave Goku2 one last ki blast. Goku2 cried out, and then fell motionless. Kuririn and Yamcha ran up to give Goku2 a senzu bean. Goku1 blasted at Kuririn, barely missing him. Hope turned Super Saiya-jin 4 and rushed at Aku, quickly overpowering him. Aku, in Goku's body however, had all of Goku's abilities and then some. He turned Super Saiya-jin 4 also. He kicked Hope, and she went flying, until she hit a tree, and knocked it over. All the other fighters got up and attempted to defeat Aku. All of them failed, most falling with barely one blow. Except Vegeta and Piccolo, who actually fought pretty well, but neither stood a chance. 

Hope got up, glowing eerily. Her hair began to float, but it remained its natural black colour. Her eyes turned pure white. He cloths seemed to be blowing in the non-existent wind. Her tail turned gold, and began to glow. 

"What's ... happening?" Kuririn asked to no one in particular. 

"I have no clue... to what's happening. I don't think ... this has ever happened to a ... saiya-jin before," Vegeta said, every now and then wincing in pain.

"How'd she... do that?" Tenshinhan asked himself. 

"If only Goku could see this..." Yamcha gasped, looking at Goku. 

"This is, wicked. I'm glad I'm not the one challenging her. Can you guys feel her power?" Gohan winced, smiling softly. 

"Yeah, I can feel it, but will it be enough to defeat him?" Piccolo asked. 

"I hope so. If not then we're doomed. We'll just have to wait and see," Kuririn said, watching Tatakai. 

Just then, Aku rammed into the ground. "What happened?" Vegeta asked when the dust cleared. Tatakai was flying there, using her eye laser. "I'm going to destroy you once and for all. This time, you're not getting away." Tatakai cried out mysteriously, beginning to use a bunch of power balls. When the dust cleared, Aku's motionless body was there. Soon he stared to fade to the other world ((What? I was a dubby when I wrote this .)).

"You haven't seen the last of me!" He cried out. 

"Oh! Stuff it! That has got to be the oldest line of the evil there ever was. Of course it's the last of you," Hope sneered, just as he finished fading. Hope went to Kuririn, and grabbed his senzu beans. She gave one of the to each of the warriors, Goku being last. When he woke up, she fainted. Goku caught her, and as his arms wrapped around her body, she went back to normal. 

  


* * *

  


When she woke up, Gohan was by her bed, asleep. "Where am I?" She asked herself. She realized she had been saying that a lot lately. 

"Huh? Oh. Tatakai, you're awake," Gohan said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm awake. Where's Aku?" She asked. She also realized she had been saying that a lot more then usual also. 

"You destroyed him, remember?" Gohan answered. 

"Oh right. Well, where am I? And what happened?" 

"Well, first your transformed, then you kicked Aku's butt and you made us healthy. Then you passed out for two days. We didn't give you a senzu bean because we figured you had just been exhausted after you transformed. After you killed Aku, all the children went back to their parents. Turns out why Goku was so mad was because Aku stole Trunks and Goten, and nearly killed ChiChi and Bulma, but he saved them with the senzu beans. And there's a movie coming out, called "Saying Hope." Dad was right, there as someone watching us. They filmed all of us, somehow they followed up to Koren's tower and everywhere. If you want to see you kill Aku, watch it 'Saying Hope'. I think that they misunderstood Saiya-jin for saying. Well, anyways, I should go wake up the others. Be right back," Gohan said, and ran out the room. Soon, he had brought everyone else back into her room. 

"We think it would be better if you lived with one of the Saiya-jin's. So would you rather live with Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta, or Goku, Goten, Gohan and I?" Chichi asked, when she saw hope. 

"Goku, 'cause he's stronger," Hope said quickly. Vegeta hung his head and shame, and everyone laughed. 

"Shut up! All of you! I will be stronger then Kakarrot," Vegeta snapped, and everyone began to laugh at him again. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Yes, I know it was pathetic u.u

Dark Kaira: Very...

Kaira-chan: But you have to remember, I wrote this a long long time ago...

Dark Kaira: *Nods*

Kaira-chan: And I'm sorry this chapter is so long...

Vegeta: I doubt anyone is reading this author note Kaira...

Kaira-chan: Shut up Veggie-head. Now, as I was saying, I wrote each chapter as a different story, so each of them are rather long. 

Hope: You didn't explain about Aku at all...

Kaira-chan: yes, I know, it will all be explained in another chapter...

Hope: ...whatever...

Vegeta: Please review *Glares* Or Hope and I will come after you...


	2. Have Some Faith

Kaira-chan: And here's the next chapter ^-^

Dark Kaira: ...Oh joy...

Kaira-chan: And I introduce, a new original character! She's a Mary-Sue for my friend ^-^

Dark Kaira: ...one that you barely ever talk to anymore...

Kaira-chan: Oh well, she's there if I need her, just like I'm there if she need me ^-^

Dark Kaira: ...Whatever...enjoy the next chapter...

Vegeta: Kaira-chan doesn't own DragonballZ, but she does own Hope...

Hope: Does not...

Vegeta: Faith, and umm...whoever else shows up in the chapter...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"You're not wearing that, are you?" Chichi asked as Hope walked out of her room. 

"I always wear this. What's wrong with it?" Hope asked back, with her usual edge. 

"Well, first of all, your hair isn't brushed, and you have that huge hole in your jeans by your knee, your not wearing any make-up. You want to make a good impression, don't you? Oh, and you _have _to do something about your nails. How about a nice pretty pink nail polish?" Chichi said in one breath. 

"First of all, I'm a saiya-jin, my hair will always stay this way, I like my jeans, even with the rip, I don't even _like _make-up. I really don't care what people think, and my nails are _fine. _They don't need _pink_. Maybe if it was a black pol- hey! What are you doing?!" Hope argued, just before Chichi grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulling her into Chichi's room. 

About half an hour later, Hope walked out. She was wearing bright red lipstick, bright blue eyeshadow, about a pound of mascara. She had on pink nail-polish, and her hair was in pigtails. She was wearing a black skirt with a black tank-top. 

Gohan, Goten and Trunks took one look at her and burst out laughing. Hope growled and went into her room. 

"You're not going to school like that, are you Hopey?" Goten asked her, when they were far enough from the house. 

"No, I packed extra cloths, and I have _got _to get this make-up off in the bathroom," Hope said, smiling slyly. 

"What about the nail-polish?" Gohan asked. 

"What nail-polish?" Hope asked, taking her hand out of her pockets. She slapped Gohan a high five. 

After about five minutes of flying, Gohan had to go a different way to his high school. 

It was Hope's first day of school, thanks to, you guessed it, Chichi. Her, Goten and Trunks went to the same school, though Hope was in gr. 7 ((See! Told you this was old! And the first chapter was even older! I think I wrote that back in gr. 6 or that summer or something, this would make Hope around 12, would it not?)).

"Enough make-up, slut? What happened?" Some girl said as Hope entered the school ground. 

She was a girl, around Hope's age. She had red hair, and grey eyes. She was wearing a pale blue tank top and blue jean bell bottoms. She had some make-up on, but not as much as Hope.

"Nice zit. I love the way how it's right in the middle of your forehead," Hope said. 

"Where?!" The girl cried, running inside the school. All her friends followed. 

"See ya later, squirts," Hope said, knocking Trunks and Goten's heads together.

"Oww!" They yelled out at the same time, rubbing their heads. Hope laughed and walked into the school. She went into the bathroom and washed her face. Then she took her hair out of the pigtails, and ran her fingers through it. Then, she went into one of the stalls and changed into her usual faded jeans with a hole right by the knee, that went nearly all the way around. She changed her tank top into her usual faded black t-shirt. She looked in the mirror. _There, much better, _Hope thought to herself as the bell hang. Hope walked to her class room, where she saw none other the.... the red-headed girl. 

"Oh my gosh!" The girl gasped, her eyes were wide with surprise. "This can't be her. It just can't be. That girl who was..." The girl didn't finish her thought. 

"What is it, _Princess_, didn't think I could be seen without my make-up?" Hope sneered. 

"No, I was surprised to see how all that make-up could actually be an improvement," The girl said, realizing it was the same girl from outside. 

"Oh, hi. You must be the new student. Hope, right? I see you already know Faith, so why don't you two sit together?" The teacher said, smiling. 

"What?! You want me to sit by that - that - !" Hope stuttered angrily. 

"Ms. Karuna, since me and uh... Hope, already met, I think she should sit with someone else to meet more people," Faith said, like she actually cared about the well being of Hope. 

"Well Faith, how considerate of you, always thinking of others. Hope, you can sit by Dana," Ms. Karuna said, pointing to a girl who was obviously shy. When Hope looked at Faith, Faith stuck her tongue out at Hope. Hope glared at her. 

The rest of the school day was long and hard on Hope. Since it was her first day at school, ever, she had no idea what was going on. Dana tried to help her, but being the Saiya-jin she was, she discarded any and all help. 

She failed and easy spelling test, and on the adding fractions, since she barely knew how to add, she sat in her desk, pretending to be working, and was wondering if there were any fighting clubs there. 

When she got home, she went into her room and fell straight asleep. About half an hour later, she woke up to Chichi's screaming. 

"Get up! You're studying right now! I saw the mark you got on this spelling test! You didn't even get one question done in your math! You have no good excuse for getting this bad of marks young lady!" She screamed. 

"Would the fact that I've never been to school before help?" Hope said calmly, lazily. 

"Well then, we'll just have to put you in gr. 1," Chichi said. 

"No! You can't do that! Faith would laugh at me so hard -" Hope cried out. 

"Sorry but it has to be done. Wait. Did you say someone's name? Are they in your class?" Chichi asked. 

"Yeah, s he's in my class..." Hope said, looking at Chichi suspiciously. 

"Is she smart?" Chichi asked, a smile creeping upon her face. 

"Yeah ... I mean... You're not planning on getting Faith to... NO! You just couldn't!" Hope cried. 

"Faith huh? I'll be back soon. You stay here and read this science book, if you can read," Chichi said, throwing one of Gohan's old science books at her. 

Hope opened the book, and started to read. About half an hour later, Chichi walked back into the room.. Someone was behind her. 

"Who's behind you Chichi?" Hope snapped. 

Chichi moved, and behind her stood Faith. 

"So, Miss Needs-no-help needs help, huh?" Faith smiled. 

"Shut up Faith! This was ChiChi's idea!" Hope snapped. 

"Meow! Geeze, don't have to bite my head off," Faith said. 

"I'll leave you two girls to do this," Chichi said, leaving. 

"Hi Chichi, I'm home," Goku said when he saw Chichi. 

"Hi Goku. I made you a small snack," She answered, pulling out a small meal. 

"Hope! Want to go -" Goku started. He was hit over the head by Chichi. 

"She's studying," Chichi growled. 

"Yes! You got it!" A voice called out. 

"What? No way," Goku said quietly, running into Hope's room. 

"What? Are you paid to look enthusiastic? Oh, hi Goku. Welcome hope," Hope said, rolling her eyes at her last comment. ((The Oh hi Goku, welcome home, part, incase you don't understand.))

"Hi, you must be Goku. I'm very pleased to meet you," Faith said, friendly curtseying. 

"You!" Goku growled, walking up to Faith. He picked her up by the front of her shirt ((Like I said in the last chapter, very very OOC)).

"Let me go!" Faith cried, kicking at Goku. 

"Dad! What are you doing?!" Gohan cried out. He had just gotten home. 

"Huh?" Goku said, turning around. Faith bit his hand. 

"Dad! Put her down!" Gohan said. 

"Sorry," Goku said, dropping Faith. 

BANG! She hit the ground, flat on her butt. 

"Ow!" She yelled. Hope snickered. 

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked, helping her up. "Sorry, he's not usually like this," Gohan said, glaring at Goku. Gohan dragged Goku out of Hope's room. 

"Your dad's mean," Faith said, fixing her hair. 

"Dad? _He _is _not _my dad. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he was my dad," Hope cried. 

"Oh, sorry!" Faith said sarcastically. 

After about an hour, Faith had to go. 

"Kay dad, speak up. Why were you acting like that?" Gohan asked. 

"Well, you know that voice I kept hearing during the fight with Aku? It was her voice," Goku said. 

  


* * *

  


"Ii guess he's still alittle sore from the fight," Faith said, throwing herself onto her bed. 

"Miss Faith, would you like anything?" A maid asked, walking into her room. 

"How about a small snack?" Faith said kindly. 

"Yes ma'am," The maid said. 

  


* * *

  


"Hi Hope," Dana said as Hope sat down. 

Hope said nothing. 

"Oh, sorry," Dad said, looking back to her desk. 

"Hi class," Ms. Karuna said. 

Everyone said hi back, except for Hope. 

The started off with math. Hope did better then the day before, and got the first 18 questions out of 50 finished. 

She did better in most subjects. The last one was gym, one they hadn't had the day before. Everyone saw just how good she was in sports. She won the dodge ball game almost single handedly, and cracked someone's ribs with the foam Nerf Ball. 

Everyone stared in awe. 

"Wow, she didn't even break a sweat," One of Faith's friends, Kathy said. Faith rolled her eyes. 

Hope soon left, only to remember Chichi wanted Faith to come over to study. She went back to the school, and she and Faith walked to Hope's in silence. 

"Hope, your home. And you brought Faith. Good. I just talked to your parents Faith. You two are going to spend the night at Faith's house," Chichi said as Hope and Faith walked in the door. Hope stopped in her tracks.

"Chichi, she can't spend the night. Uh... my parents are going out and they don't let anyone over when they're not there," Faith said. 

"They said they'd let her come over," Chichi said, smiling. 

"But Chichi! Me and Prince Vegeta are supposed to train today," Hope pleaded. 

"Well, you'll just have to do some other time," Was Chichi's reply. 

"But ... uh... I was supposed to ... er... do a bunch of chores today," Hope said. She usually hated chores, but it was better then staying with Faith. 

"Gohan can do them."

"What?!" Gohan yelled angrily from the kitchen. 

"And at Prince Vegetal's place."

"Trunks and Goten can do them."

"Hey!" The two of the yelled, running out of Got's room.

"How can you do this to me?" Hope cried. "I'll only have one serving of supper tonight."

"You can do that at Faith's," Chichi snapped. 

"Please don't make me -" Hope started. 

"YOU'RE GOING THERE TO STUDY!! AND THAT'S FINAL!!" Chichi screamed. 

"Yes ma'am," Hope and Faith said quickly. 

As they walked out the door, Goku snickered. Gohan, Got, Trunks, Hope and Faith glared at him. "Hey what do you expect? I get off easy, while you all do chores or homework," He said, leaning back in his chair. ((Yes, very O.C...))

"I can't believe I'm going to be spending the night with _you_," Hope said on their way to Faith's. 

"Ditto," Faith said. When she saw the blank look on Hope's face she added, "It means same here," quickly. 

"Oh ... well... I knew that," Hope snapped. 

Faith laughed. _She's not that bad. What am I thinking?! She's so uncool,_ She thought. 

  


* * *

  


"One half plus three fifths is..." Faith started. 

"Eleven tenths," Hope finished. 

"Reduced...?" Faith asked. 

"Uh..." Hope looked up, doing the math in her head. "One and one tenth?" She asked. 

"Yes!" Faith cried out. 

"Let's try multiplication questions," Faith said turning the page in her math text book. 

"Four Fifths time Ten Elevenths? She asked, finding the question. 

Hope looked at her fingers and started moving her index finger in the air like she was writing something. 

"Forty Fifty-fifths?" She asked helplessly. 

"Good. Now reduce it," Faith said. 

"It can be reduced?" Hope asked, surprised. 

"Gee, I don't know. Everyone always says Forty Fifty-fifths. Of course it can be reduced. Try by five," Faith said sarcastically. 

"Oh um... Eight something. Umm... Eight elevenths?" She asked. 

"You're a fast learner Hope," Faith said after making sure the answer was right. 

"Yeah. That's one of the great things about being a saiya-jin," Hope said proudly. 

"What?" Faith said, looking up from the math textbook. 

"Oh. I mean... _saying _I can do it," Hope said, laughing nervously. 

"Riiight..." Faith said, looking at Hope strangely. 

After a while of doing homework, they started talking. 

"Don't you think that Todd kid's a dork?" Hope asked after a long talk about homework. 

Faith was thrown off by this question. Not to long ago, they were talking about science. "Yeah, he's a major Melvin," Faith finally said. "And don't you think that Tim is a hotty?" Faith asked. 

"Well, he looks sort of athletic," Hope said. 

"Ha! Sort of? Before you came along, he was the most athletic kid in school," Faith laughed. 

"Oh. So maybe I'm just good at lodge call," Hope said. 

"Lodge call? Oh! You mean Dodge ball!" Faith said, beginning to laugh. 

"Dodge ball? Oh! So _that's_ what it's called. That makes more sense," Hope said, beginning to laugh to. She stopped. She never laughed. 

"You're also good at fighting, not just ... Lodge Call," Faith said, making fun of Hope's mistake. 

"How would you know that?" Hope asked, her eyes narrowing. 

"Huh? Oh uh... well - " Faith started. 

"Miss Faith. Someone's here to see you," One of Faiths maids said through an intercom in Faith's room. 

"Bring them up, Larisa," Faith said back through it. 

"Hi Faith," Kathy said, poking her head through Faith's open door a few minutes later. "Oh, hi Hope," She said listlessly, seeing Hope. 

"Good to see you too," Hope said with the same tone. 

"What's she doing here?" Kathy said to Faith. 

"I'm only here 'cause Chichi forced me," Hope said coldly. 

"Hope, don't be like that," Faith said. 

"What? You think I _wanted _to come here?" Hope said, looking at Faith.

"Oh Hope," Faith sighed. 

"Sorry," Hope said looking down. She briefly wondered why she was apologizing. 

"It's okay," Faith said back. "Well Kathy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to hang out, but if you don't want me here..." She let her sentence linger. 

Faith looked at Hope. 

"Huh? What are you staring at me for? It's not like I care if she stays here or not," Hop said, looking at Faith and Kathy. 

"Larisa?" Faith said through the intercom. 

"Yes Miss Faith?" The maid called back. 

"Could you please get me a bowl of ice cream and a die Pepsi?" She asked. She turned to Hope and Kathy. "Do any of you want anything to eat?" Faith asked. 

"I am sort of hungry," Hope and Kathy said together. They both started laughing, Hope stopping suddenly. 

"And some for my guests please," Faith added. 

"Yes ma'am," Larisa said. 

A few minutes later, Larisa came up with three bowls of ice cream and three cans of diet Pepsi. 

"Thank you," Faith and Kathy said. Kathy looked at Hope, then Faith punched her. Hope didn't seem to notice, just eyed the ice cream hungrily. Then Faith pulled her hair. 

"Ow! What was that for?" Hope cried, looking at Faith. 

"Say thanks," Kathy growled.

"My parents didn't believe in thanks or apologies," Hope said. 

"But I thought Goku and Chichi weren't your parents," Faith said. 

"They aren't," Hope answered. 

"The who is?" Faith asked. 

"June and Jake," Hope answered. 

"Why don't you stay with them?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Hope snapped. 

Larisa left. 

Hope looked at her ice cream. 

She was about to eat it, like she usually ate, when she remembered what Chichi and Goku had told her. 

"Unlike us, most people aren't used to seeing a Saiya-jin eat, so try to eat like a human."

Hope looked at how Kathy and Faith were eating. They were both eating slowly, trying not to get any on their faces, and they both let it melt in their mouths before they swallowed. 

Hope ate like this. It was almost painful for her to eat so slow. All the while, she was thinking _Must...eat...slowly. _

"Is something wrong Hope?" Faith asked. 

"Huh? No," That was the first time she noticed she was shaking before and after she got it into her mouth, and she was starring at her food longingly. Her tail was tightening around her waist. She loosened the grip on her tail. 

"Is it just me, or did your belt move?" Kathy asked. 

"Maybe you should get your eyes check," Hope snapped. "Tai - belt's don't move," Hope said, catching her mistake. 

"Tay-belts?" Faith asked. 

"Yes... uh... tay-belts. Chichi bought it for me," Hope said, noticing how close she was to letting it slip. "They're very rare."

"It looks kind of cool. If only it was pink, or blue. Are their any more colors it comes in?" Faith asked. 

"I'm not sure," Hope said. 

"Faith! I just had the greatest idea. Let's give Hope a make-over!" Kathy said. 

"No!" Hope exclaimed, at the same time Faith said "Sure."

"Please? No one has to see you, and you might like it," Faith pleaded. 

"Fine," Hope mumbled. 

"Yes!" Faith and Kathy said, giving each other high fives. 

"Phone call, for Miss Hope," Larisa said. 

"Turn down the music," Hope told Kathy as Faith almost answered the phone. 

"Hope? The answers are yes, no, no, yes and 10, and turn down that music," Gohan said quickly. 

"Gohan? What on earth are you talking about?" Hope said. He answer was the phone hanging up on the other end. 

"Turn the music off, that's what Gohan told me," Hope said, still wondering what he was talking about. She wrote down the answers he told her on her hand. Just then the phone rang. 

Hope screamed, then she handed it to Faith. "It just surprised me, that's all," She whispered. 

"It's for you," Faith said, handing the phone back to Hope. 

"Hi Hope. Are you studying?" Chichi asked over the phone. 

Hope then knew what Gohan was talking about. 

"Yes," She said, checking off the first answer. 

"OK then, I'm going to quiz you," Chichi said. "Has Canada and the U.S.A ever had a war?"

"Nope," Hope said, checking off the question number 2. 

"Does the U.S.A stand for the United Site's Academy?"

"Nu-uh," Hope said. Gohan didn't have to tell her that one. 

"Are there nine planets?" Chichi asked. 

"No way!" She answered. _Why did Gohan give me the wrong answer? _Hope thought. 

"I mean, in this galaxy..." Chichi said, realizing her mistake. 

"Oh, yeah," Hope said, once again glad at Gohan. 

"OK, what's 2 X 5 Divided by 10 = 20 - 11?" Chichi asked. 

"Ten," Hope said, super glad Gohan had called. 

"Okay, just one more," Chichi said. 

Hope started to sweat. 

"How many victories has Goku had within his entire life?" She asked. 

"Uh... I'm not sure... wait a second! Why would they teach me that in school?" Hope said, noticing it was a trick. 

"Good, well, I should be going," Chichi said, hanging up. 

The girls began the make-over, though they did have some trouble with Hope's hair. 

Kathy decided to spend the night. 

After a while, they decided to go to sleep. 

'No, Jihi!" Faith heard Hope say in her sleep. Faith and Kathy were sleeping in the bed, and Hope was sleeping on the floor. 

Faith wok up Kathy. 

"Jihi... No...why? Why did you go, too?" They heard Hope cry. 

The looked over the edge. Hope was tossing in her bed.

"Hope?" Kathy said. Faith was about to shake her. 

Hopes hair changed styles, and turned blond. Faith and Kathy screamed and jumped back. 

"Hope? Is that still you?" Faith squeaked. 

Tatakai's hair tuned black again, and she woke up. 

"Where am I?" Hope asked. "Oh! Right," Her memory coming back. 

All the sudden she flew into the air. She changed course suddenly, and flew into the wall. 

"What's going on?" All three girls gasped. 

Faith ran for the light, and turned it on. 

No one was in there. Hope was climbing back through the hole she had made when she went flying through it. 

"What did you do that for?" Faith yelled. 

"Oh! You think I did that on purpose?" Hope yelled back. 

"You know what? I think you did. You can fly, can't you?" Faith yelled back. 

"Ha! You're pathetic! Do you know how much it hurts to go flying through seven of your walls?" Hope cried. 

"Seven? You only went through one of them! And just so you know, their made of one of the most hardest, rarest wood," Faith said. 

"I don't _care _if their made of bone! And if you don't believe me, I went through seven, take a look!" Hope called, pointing at the walls. 

"Hold it! Faith, she can't fly. No one can fly! Hope if you went through seven, you wouldn't be standing," Kathy said, reasonably. 

"If no one can fly, then does that mean I'm no one?" Hope said, starting to levitate. "And if you don't believe I went through seven, go look with Faith."

Both girls went to the wall and looked in the hole.

"Ha! You were wrong! You went through eight," Faith called over her shoulder. 

"Look out!" Hope cried out, running over to them and picking them both up, and jumping back. 

The floor where they just were collapsed. 

"Blast it!" The three of them heard a voice. 

"Who's there?" Faith called. 

"Heheheh, that's for me to know, and you to try to find out," the voice, a males, said. 

"Show yourself and fight like a ... whatever you are, coward!" Hope challenged. 

"Now, why would I want to do that?" He mocked. 

Hope ran to her bag, and pulled out her small white box with a bunch of jewels and symbols on it.

"'Cause if you don't, then you'll have to answer to this," Hope said, holding the box sideways in front of her. 

The guy laughed. 

"How's that going to help us?" Kathy asked. 

"Watch," Faith said. 

Hope pressed the jewel button, and the box began unfolding. Soon it was a sword. It had a black handle, with a breathtaking jewels on it. The blade was silver, with what looked like a gold flame on it. 

"Oh, cool," Kathy said. 

"It looks even prettier now then before. Probably because I'm not in hiding, and I'm closer," Faith said in awe. 

"What do you mean?" Hope asked, trying to sense where the power level was. 

"I'll explain later," Faith said. 

"Get the phone, and call Goku. Tell him to bring all the warriors over here," Hope whispered over her shoulder. Faith grabbed the phone and dialed the number. 

"Who is this?" Goku answered. She obviously woke him up. 

"I''m sorry sir, but something weird is going on here," Faith said. 

"Weird enough to call at.." There was a pause on the other end of the line. "2:02?" Goku groaned. 

"Gee mister, I'm not sure," Faith replied sarcastically. "Is the face that Hope is fighting someone invisible -"

"Look out!" Hope called getting kicked in the stomach and zooming past Faith and Kathy. 

"She grunted as she hit the wall. 

"She's fighting some invisible guy, and it looks like he's winning. Whoa! Hope's hair just turned blond!" Faith cried. 

"OK, I'll call the others," Goku said. They hung up. 

"Hope! Oh no! Are you okay?" Faith cried, seeing Tatakai getting beat up on by the invisible force. Tatakai's hair turned black again.

Faith punched where she thought the force would be. He crashed into her dressed. 

"Uh Oh," Faith said, realizing that she probably made him mad. 

Luckily for her, the saiya-jin's and Piccolo showed up just then. 

"Where is he?" Goku asked. ((I changed that too. It used to be Vegetal, but then the next line was Goku, and he was horribly O.C., even for my tastes .))

"He's invisible, you idiot!" Vegetal cried, hitting Goku over the head. Kathy and Faith laughed. 

Gohan went over, and gave Hope a senzu bean. She woke up. 

"Kathy!" Hope cried, jumping up and moving Kathy out of the way. The wall behind her collapsed. 

"Tell us, how can you see him?" Got asked. 

"What are the kids doing here?" Hope yelled at Goku.

"They wanted to come, and we couldn't stop them. But how did you know where he was?" Goku said. 

"If you say energy, how? We can sense it, but its everywhere in this room," Vegetal said. 

"Try to see where it's strongest," Hope told them. 

"Good idea," Piccolo said. 

"I got an idea on how we can all see him," Faith said. She whispered her idea to Hope. Hope told Goku, and soon everyone knew it. 

"Listen, I don't care anymore. This idea won't work! I'm out of here, I can't fight," Kathy cried, tears running down her face. She ran out of the room. Goku felt the guy running after her. "He grabbed onto him. 

"What could she do? She's terrified of you," Goku said. 

Soon the phone rang. 

"Let it ring," Hope said, as Faith was going to answer it. 

It rang for a really long time. After about half an hour, the invisible man couldn't stand it. 

"Just answer the damn phone," He yelled. 

Faith answered. "Goku, it's for you."

"Hello?" He asked. Everyone could hear screaming, all around the room. 

He held the phone away from his ear. 

"I'm sorry for not answering the phone right away," He said when the yelling stopped. "But Chichi," He cried. "I'm in the middle of a fight." More yelling. "Oh fine, bye," He said, hanging up. 

"Come on Gohan and Got. We have to leave," Goku groaned. 

"Why daddy?" Got asked. 

"You need to clean your room, Gohan has to study, and I forgot to give Chichi a kiss good-bye," Goku sighed. 

"Don't worry Kakarrot, I'll destroy him," Vegetal smirked. Goku spat at Vegetal ((Wow!! Now _that _was O.C...)). Hope laughed, and Vegetal growled. 

Then Goku, Gohan and Got left. The Invisible man tried to follow, except Vegetal, Trunks, Hope and Piccolo jumped him at once. 

The guy used his energy and sent Vegetal and Hope one way in the hallway, and Piccolo and Trunks the other way. 

"Daddy! Hopey!" Trunks cried, running to there sides. 

Piccolo flew over there. Hope grabbed her sword, and stood in front of the others. Hope cried out. 

The Goku showed up behind or in front of the guy. On the opposite side of him, the Hope and the others. He had a kid of stick, or pole or something with him. Trunks and Hope looked at the stick funny. 

"Hey, where'd you find your power pole, GOKu?" Piccolo asked. Hope and them jumped aside. 

"Power poll extend!" Goku yelled. His powerpole grew longer, hitting the guy, and pushing him into the bathroom. 

He fell into the bathtub. 

"I found it in my basement," Goku answered. 

When the guy stood up, he was covered in white flower. "Good thinking Faith," Hope called as Faith walked out of her room. 

Hope then turned into a different form. Her hair was floating, but still black, her eyes were all white. She was glowing, and her 'belt' turned gold and was glowing. Her clothes were blowing in the wind, but they were inside. 

Hope looked at the others. They all turned to there highest level of Super Saiya-jin (Except for Piccolo of course). 

"Cool," Faith said. "They're all blond, well, except Hope."

All of the warriors built up their ki together. 

"Now, before we destroy you, we want some information. What's your name?" Vegetal asked. 

"My name is Miyenu," He said, hoping that would stop them from destroying

All of them held out their hands instead. 

All of them blasted at the same time. Hope turned back to normal, and collapsed. 

"Hope!" Faith cried, running to her new friends side. 

"I'm... OK," Hope said weakly. "I'm getting used to it," She said, turning to others, before he fell asleep. 

"Let's just hope she doesn't stay like this for two days again," Gohan said, rubbing the back of his head. 

  
  


Hope woke up by the next morning. 

"So... whose Jihi?" Faith asked. 

"Jihi?" Hope asked. 

"Yeah, last night you were dreaming, and you called for Jihi," She said. 

"He's uh... nobody," Hope said. 

"He huh? Is he cute?" Faith asked. 

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since he was 11," Hope said. "Enough about him, though, you should be going," Hope said. She had realized that she was brought back to her house. 

"Yeah, you're right, bye," Faith said.

The next day was a school day. 

Chichi once again, got Hope ready fro school. This time, she left the house in a white blouse, and a navy blue skirt with ruffles in it. 

Her hair was in a bun, and she still had a ton of make-up on. 

Hope went straight to the bathroom, before anyone could see her, and got ready for class.

"Hi Dana," Hope said as she sat down. 

Dana was surprised, but she managed a shy "Hi."

"Hope! Was up?" Faith called as she entered the classroom. 

"Faith! Nuttin' much, you?" Hope replied. 

"Why are you talking to _her?_" Another one of Faith's friends, Madilin asked. 

"Hope's cool," Kathy said. 

"You guys should get to know her better. How about after school?" Faith said. 

Faith's friends reluctantly nodded. 

_Oh, wow. I always though friends were a waste of time. Well, looks like I'm_ _finally going to get some. Maybe, they aren't such a waste of time after all_, Hope thought, looking at Faith. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Kaira-chan: And that's. Phew, that was a lot. 

Hope: Theres not enough fighting in this story!

Kaira-chan: I know .

Hope: . Stupid Kaira

Yami Kaira: Yeah, she is...

Vegeta: Whatever. Just hurry up and review!


	3. True Colours

Kaira-chan: And now on for my next crappy chapter ^_^

Hope: ... yes, it sucks _that _much...

Vegeta: Than again, what of Kaira-chan's stories _don't _suck?

Kaira: -.-; you're all so cruel...

Vegeta: And thank Kami-sama that Kaira doesn't own DragonballZ.

Hope: Although she _claims _she owns me, Jihi, Tommy and Faith. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I don't understand it," Hope said. It was midnight, and she had snuck out. Now she was laying on the grass, on a cliff, staring at the stars. "Jihi, what's with that Faith girl?" she asked one of the stars. It seemed to flicker in response. 

  


The vision was still clear in her mind. There she was, getting beat up by that guy, Miyenu. When Faith came out of no where and punched the invisible guy. He went flying into the dresser. But Hope couldn't understand it. Normal humans couldn't punch that loser, Mr. Satan, who she saw on T.V back more then a few steps. So how could Faith punch a strong guy that hard that he could fly across the room? She just didn't understand. She admitted if it weren't for Faith, she'd be done for. Soon, the stars disappeared, and the sun began to rise. 

"I'll talk to you tonight," she said to the sky quietly, before flying to Goku and Chichi's place. She flew into her bed, and went to sleep. About an hour later, Goku walked into her room. "You've been out all night again, haven't you?" He asked quietly, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He put his hand to her forehead, and using his mind reading technique, he figured out what was bothering her. 

Some boy, named Jihi, had died, trying to save her a few years back, and now she missed him. 

  


The phone rang. Goku answered ((My Ra… was I ever…. Come on some, help me find the word I was back then….)). "Hi, is Hope there?"

"Faith? I'd like to thank you for that great plan you though up," Goku said, somewhat ignoring her question. ((I know, lets play the "What lines is Kaira-chan adding/rewriting as she rewrites this fic!)).

"Uh, you're welcome," Faith said uneasily. "Can I talk to Hope now?" she asked. 

"Sure, I'll wake her up," Goku said, walking back into Hope's room. 

When Hope woke up, Goku handed her the phone. "Tell everyone that I'm going to be gone a while, a couple of days maybe," Goku said, and explained they were all at the mall. ((If anyone can figure out who "They" are, please tell me…))

A while later, she was just leaving for Faith's, when Chichi and the boys came home ((Oh…maybe they're "they…))

"Hope, I'm going out of town for a week, so you, Gohan, Goten and Goku have the house to yourselves," Chichi said. 

"But Goku won't be –" Hope started, but stopped when she saw Gohan shake his head. "Um, got to got o Faith's, bye," she said, flying out the door. 

  


* * *

  


Goku laughed as he picked up another dragonball. He already had four. 

"At this rate, I'll have all seven in the next hour," he said to himself, dropping it in his pocket. 

Just then, he sensed someone behind him. He spun around. There was a guy, whit black hair. He had cold eyes. 

"Give me the dragonballs Goku," the man drawled. Goku's eyes widened. _'he has Cell's voice. He says my name like Cell says my name'_ Goku thought. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Goku said, standing up. 

"You are Goku. You have the dragonballs," He said, obviously. 

"My name isn't Goku. You must have me mistaken for someone else. And I don't know what the dragonballs are," Goku lied. Cell had grown much stronger. He didn't even think Gohan would be a match for him now ((Especially considering Gohan's lack of training)). 

"Don't you remember me, Goku? It's Cell," the man said. 

"I figured that much out already," Goku said. Suddenly, he flew off. Knowing Cell was after the dragonballs made Goku want to find them faster then ever. 

  


* * *

  


Hope landed on Faith's roof. She looked into the sunroof part. Inside, was all of Faith's friends, well, at least the group Faith usually hung out with. So much for Hope's usual entrance. She flew down to the ground, just as Kathy walked up the drive way. 

"Hope, hey," she said. Hope looked her over. Her light brown hair was hanging loosly. A lock of hair hung over each shoulder, while the rest flowed down her back. Her brown eyes were sparkling in the sun. She was holding a wrapped gift. 

"What did you get Faith?" She asked. 

"What did I get her?" Hope asked skeptic. "What are you talking about?" Hope asked, eyeing the wrapped gift once again. 

"Duh. It's her birthday," Kathy said, as if it explained it all. 

"And that means..." Hope said, obviously not understanding. 

"On someone's birthday, you get them presents," Kathy explained. 

"Oh, will..." Hope started digging in her pocket. "Five cents and a stick of gum do?"? She asked, pulling out a nickle, and a piece of gum out of her pocket. 

"Add the lint an I think you may have a present," Kathy joked. 

"So... it's not enough?" Hope asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'll tell Faith you went out to do some last minute shopping," Kathy said, ringing the doorbell. 

Hope flew towards the mall, as the door opened. 

Hope landed at the mall, and rushed in. She first ran into Halmark, grabbed a card, and ran out before anyone saw her. Then she ran into a cloths store, and grabbed a cute outfit she knew Faith would love. 

She looked at the door. There were alarms. No worries for her. She was a skilled shop lifter. 

She went up to the cashier. "Can I try this on?" She asked. 

The girl was admiring her nails, and just handed Hope the keys. Hope ran into the change room, and using a very small ki ball, blasted off the thing that set off the alarm on one of the shirts. She handed the girl back the keys, and put the thing in someone's bag, who was just about to walk out. The alarm went off, and while everyone was looking at the woman, Hope walked out the door, then flew to Faith's blasting the alarm things off as she neared the mansion. 

By the time she got there, everyone was changing into their bathing suits. 

Hope took Faith aside. "Okay, first you don't tell me it was your birthday, and now you didn't tell me we were even going swimming. Unless I can swim with my clothes, I ain't going," Hope practically screamed. The others didn't hear her however. 

"Why?" asked Faith. 

"You're my friend right?" Hope asked. 

"Best," Faith confirmed. 

"You can keep a secret, right?" Hope asked again. Faith nodded. Hope slapped her.

"What the -" Faith said, seeing both Hopes hands were behind her back. She looked over, and saw Hope's tail waving at her. Faith started mumbling something under her breath, but Hope couldn't hear what. 

Faith walked to her closet. She pulled out a bathing suit. The bottom had a loop thing, that would completely hide Hope's tail. 

"Phone call for Miss Hope," Larrissa said, over Faith's intercom. Faith picked up the phone, and gave it to Hope. The other girls were all goofing off and joking. 

"Oh, hi Gohan," she said. The other girls stopped. 

"She knows Gohan, as in, really hot Gohan?" Hope heard one of them ask. 

"Do you know where Dad is?" Gohan asked. 

'Nope, this morning he just said he would be gone, a couple of days a the most," Hope said. She heard something break in the background. 

"What was that?" Gohan called away from the receiver. In the background she could here the reply "Uh, was that white glass thing important?"

"Whose over?" Hope asked.

"Nothing," Gohan said, not answering the question. "I'm just going to have a party. High School thing. If you and Faith want to come..." He said. 

"Well, would some other people be able to?" Hope asked, looking at the group. 

"Oh yeah," Gohan said. 

"I'll come if I can," she said, hanging up. 

She asked Faith, and soon everyone was piling into the cars to Hope's place. 

"I can't believe I'm going to meet Gohan. He is so fine," one of Hope's friends gushed. ((Please remember, this is before I knew he was considered a nerd in high school.))

"I wonder if he remembers me. I sat in front of him in an assembly once," Jodie bragged. 

"What's so great about Gohan? He's not like some God or something," Hope screamed, not being able to help herself. 

Everyone stopped, and stared at her. They stopped in front of her house. She jumped out and walked into the house. Big mistake. She walked out of the house soaked. 

"How, you smell like beer," Faith said, trying not to muffle a laugh. 

Hope stormed back ingot the house again. "Whoever did that is so dead! Hope screamed. The rest of the girls went into the house. 

"I'm sorry. This one guy sprayed me, so I was getting him back, then you walked in the door and he ducked," Gohan said, coming up to her and started her face. 

"Go-!" She started, but he stuffed a sock in her mouth. 

"Gohan, do you remember me? I sat in front of you in an assembly once," Jodie called. 

He walked away, pretending not to hear her. 

Two hours later, the music that was blasting was brought to a quick stop. 

"Gohan! Hope!" Everyone heard Goku yell. 

Everyone backed away, revealing Hope and Gohan. 

"Dad, I'm not as think as you drunk I am," Gohan slurred. 

"He means I"m not as drunk as you think I am, Mr. Gohan's dad, sir," Someone called from the back of the room. 

"It his was idea," Hope slurred, also clearly drunk. 

"Both of you, clean this place up, and Hope, when you're done, someone's waiting for you outside. Everyone else, go home," he yelled the last sentence so everyone could hear. 

He went to some teens, who were making out on the couch, apparently oblivious to his presence. He poked them, and told them to leave also. 

Hope and Gohan stumbled to work. Faith decided to help, seeing they bother were too drunk to do much good. Eventually they were done, and Hope went outside to see who was waiting for her. She stopped. There was a young teenage male. He had spiky hair, was muscular, and looked about 14. 

"Hiji?" She asked. 

"Uh, Jihi," he corrected. "Geez, I remembered your name, Tatakai."

"Sorry, I'm a little drunk," she managed to make an actual sentence that wasn't muddled. Suddenly, she became angry. She slapped him (Sending him into a near-by tree) and stormed into the house. 

He followed, rubbing his cheek. "Come on, what did I do?" He asked, trying to make her look at him. . 

"Hey man, hi girl, thanks again Goku," he said, acknowledging Gohan, Faith and Goku. Then he turned his attention back to the drunk Hope, who had just ran into the wall near her room. "Are you okay?" He asked. She walked into her room and slammed the door in his face. 

Jihi went up to Gohan. "What's your name?" He asked him. 

"Gohan," he answered. Jihi went to Hope's room again. "Tatakai, it's me, Gohan," he said, changing his voice slightly. 

"Go away, Jihi," she grumbled. 

Faith went to Hope's room. "It's Faith, can I come in Hope?" she asked. 

"The door's unlocked," Hope said. Faith walked in. Jihi tried to follow, but Faith slammed the door and locked it. 

"Hope, what's the matter? That guy his hot, why are you so mad at him?"

"He left me, all alone," Hope said, so quietly Faith could barly hear her. 

"Well, some guy was attacking us. Jihi was laying there, beat up pretty bad. And I was sitting there, about to be blasted, you know, finished off. And he jumped in front of the blast, and then, he was like, gone," she explained sorrowfully. 

"Maybe you and Jihi should talk it out or something," Faith said, getting up. She didn't even think about how he should be dead at the moment. 

She walked out of the room, and told Jihi to go in. She sat down beside Jihi, and he stood up and walked into her room. 

"Tatakai? What's the matter?" Jihi asked. 

"How could you leave me?" She asked him. 

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you just die then. You were only 9," he said, taking hold of her shoulder. 

"You were only 11!" she countered, screaming. 

"Well, I've been training for three years, and I'm probably still stronger then you," he grinned, changing the subject, knowing she would accept his challenge. 

"Oh, I'm so sure," she rolled her eyes, smiling at him. 

"There's that smile I love," he said, touching her cheek. 

  
  


"She's smiling," Faith whispered over her shoulder. "I think." Her ear was up to the door, and was listening to Jihi and Hope's conversation, filling Goku and Gohan in. 

  
  


"You know that guy who killed you?" Hope asked. 

"How could I forget?" He replied. 

"Did you know Aku was his brother?" Hope asked. 

"What happened to Shark, anyway?" Jihi asked. 

"After he killed you, I went super saiya-jin, and kicked his a–" Hope was cut off. 

"Goku?! Why does it smell like beer in here, and where is Hope?" Chichi screamed. 

Hope got up and went to Chichi. "You're home early, Chichi. Why are you back so early?" Hope said, flopping down beside Faith, who had ran from the door when she heard Chichi.

Jihi walked out of Hope's room, and stood in the doorway. 

"Goku, did you have a party?" Chichi asked, sternly. 

"It was me, dad wasn't home," Gohan confessed. 

"And why weren't you home?" Chichi asked, not taking her eyes off of Goku. 

"I was looking for the dragonballs," Goku said. "And Cell's back," he added quietly. 

"What do you mean?" Gohan cried, jumping off of the couch. Hope had other things on her mind. Like where she had heard that name before. 

* * *

_"You're getting stronger every day, Tatakai," a young woman said to her nine year old daughter. The woman had short, black hair, spiked outwards at the bottom. _

_ "Not as strong as my Koma, Memma," a young man said, blocking his 11 year old son's punch, and sent him flying into a nearby tree _((Wow.. I had a thing with tree's didn't I?))_. To the normal eye, they looked like a normal family (_(Minus the fighting O_o... wow... I didn't pay much attention to detail.))_. The mother and daughter with black hair, father and son with brown hair. Hardly anyone noticed they all had tails. _

_ "I'm the strongest saiya-jin around, right Memma?" Tatakai asked her mom as they all took a break to eat. _

_ "No way runt, everyone knows I'm stronger then you. So's Memma and O'uma," Koma said, stuffing a cake in his mouth. To most people, it would be weird that the kids would call their parents by their first names, and weirder still that most people knew the family as; mother; June, Father; Jake, daughter; Hope, and son; Tommy. _

_ "Tatakai, I noticed that you would be talented with a sword," O'uma said. _

_ "Why O'uma? Neither of us has ever used a sword before," Koma said, getting jealous that his younger sister was getting more attention then him. _

_ "The way she swings in her punch tells me," O'uma answered. "Here you go, girl," O'uma said, throwing Tatakai a white box. Just then, all four of their heads turned to a forest behind Tatakai and Koma. _

_ "It's a half lizard, half bug thing. The other half must be man," Tatakai and Koma cried out at the same time. _

_ "You humans are so dumb," the creature snickered. _

_ "We aren't humans," Tatakai yelled, about to run at the creature. _

_ Her dad went in front of her. Him and Memma lunged at the creature at the same time. Quickly they were thrown into the woods. _

_ "Mom! Dad!" Tatakai cried. She hardly ever called them that. _

_ "Tatakai, you stay here. I don't want you to get hurt. This guy is way to strong," Koma told his younger sister, trying to protect her. _

_ He lunged at the creature, dodging all of his attacks. He was always really fast. But soon, it stuck the tip of its tail into Koma's arm._

_ Tatakai watched in horror as it melted away. _

_ Koma cried in pain. Tatakai pressed a button on the box, and a sword with a golden flame running down a silvery blade appeared. _

_ It glowed an eerie green colour. Right away Tatakai could feel power, raw, uncontrolled power, running through her body. _

_ O'uma and Memma cam out of the woods at that moment. "She's the one. When she kills that creep, we can teach her how to use that power," O'uma said. Memma nodded. _

_ Tatakai lunged at the creature, and cut off it's tail. Koma fell to the ground, only one arm left. _

_ "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. _

_ "It'll grow out," Koma said, clearly in pain. _

_ "Tatakai! Koma! Watch out!" Memma cried as the creature grew yet another tail. _

_ Tatakai grabbed Koma's good arm, and pulled him away, as the creatures tail hit the ground where Koma would've been laying. _

_ O'uma jumped at the creature from behind. It stuck it's tail into the young, second-class saiya-jin warriors stomach. He absorbed him quickly. _

_ "Dad!" Tatakai and Koma cried. _

_ Memma, outraged at what happened to her husband, was about to attack the creature from behind. As he whipped his tail at her, she jumped out of the way, and kicked his head. When it stuck it's tail into her, she said; "Not that it will do any good, but who are you. Before you absorb me, tell me your name. It's a warriors honour to know who was their slayer."_

_ "My name is Cell," he granted, and with that, he absorbed one of King Vegeta's youngest warriors. The first woman first class warrior. _

_ "Koma, run into those trees. I'm still at full health. I think I can hold him off," Tatakai said. Koma looked at her face, which was set in a cold determination, and without another word, he ran into the forest. _

_ Then she used some of the dirtiest tricks she knew of. She lunged at Cell, jumped on his foot, jumped up and poked his eyes. Then she cut off his arm, and ran after her brother. _

* * * 

  


"But how did he come back, dad?" Gohan asked. Hope had no idea how much time had gone by.

"Who are you?" Chichi said, noticing Jihi for the first time. 

"Uh - wha? Oh, um - my name is Jihi. I'm Tatakai's friend," he said, caught off guard. He was watching Hope, seeing what she'd do about the Cell news. 

"Oh, I'm sure you're just friends," ChiChi sneered, remembering what Hope said her name was when they had first met. 

Seeing her opportunity, Hope ran for the door. Jihi saw, but was too busy with ChiChi, so he couldn't do a thing. 

"May I please be excused?" he asked, looking at the door. 

"Fine," ChiChi said, surprised at how polite he was. 

Jihi ran out the door, and pulled a scouter out of his pocket. He put it on. It would be easier to find Hope that way. 

After he found her signal, he flew at full speed after her. 

When he did catch up with her, he bombarded her with energy blasts, then tackled her and brought her down to the ground. 

"What the -" she started, spinning around to see who had attacked her. 

"You don't stand a chance against Cell, if you couldn't beat him then. He probably has been training and is stronger than ever, just don't do this, not on your own," Jihi said, helping Hope up. 

"But, I just want to get back at him. He killed my parents, and after that, I didn't see Koma ever since that day. I just -" Hope chocked up, and a tear ran down her face. 

Jihi was completely surprised. Not even when Hope's parents had died, when Jihi found her, she was angry, but not crying. He hugged her, and allowed her to cry into his chest. 

"How come you only smile, be happy, or cry around me?" Jihi asked, pulling her away and smiling down at her. 

He was almost six inches taller than her. "Jihi, I couldn't do it around my parents or brother, 'cause they'd think I was weak. I already put on a tough girl act for the others, and since you're so weak anyways..." she let her sentence linger. 

"Oh, shut up," Jihi stuck his tongue out at her. 

Their faces moved closer together. 

"There you two are! We've been looking all over for you," Goku said, shining his car headlights on then ((because it was night?)). They pulled quickly away from each other. 

"Kakarrot! Get those things out of my eyes!" Hope cried, covering her eyes with her arm. 

"Sorry," he said, turning off his headlights. Hope and Jihi jumped in the car, making Faith be in the middle of the two. 

"What are you two doing out here?" ChiCHi asked from the front seat as they drove back to Goku's place. 

"I saved her from being killed," Jihi answered. 

"Did not," Hope grumbled, "I could have took him."

When ChiChi got home, she took Hope and Jihi inside. "Jihi can stay for the night, but I don't like the idea of a teenage couple in the same house. Tomorrow, we'll call Vegeta and ask if he'll let you stay with him, Jihi," she said. 

"Prince Vegeta?!" Jihi asked, once ChiChi had finished. He was as surprised as Hope was when she first met him. Hope laughed.

"Tomorrow, what do you two want to do?" Goku asked, walking in the room. 

"Train," Hope and Jihi said at the same time. 

"Why don't you two train together?" Goku asked. 

"Just like old times," they said together, giving each other high-fives. 

"Well, I'm allowed to sleep over," Faith said, walking into the room. She had just been on the phone with her parents. 

"Good, you can watch Jihi and I train," Hope said. Since ChiChi was in the room, she didn't want to make any grammar mistakes. 

The three of them walked into the living room to watch TV. First thing on the TV was the news. 

"The thief is up to it again. We thought he stopped three years ago, but whoever it was they've started again. The thief's approach was to somehow get the things that set off the alarm, without spilling any of the ink that's inside it. Then they'd throw it into a customers bag, and some how get out. This time se stole five shirts, and three pairs of jeans," it showed the clothes that were stolen. ((Wow... he sounds so professional **Rolls eyes**))

"Tatakai, I thought you news days were over," Jihi said, glaring at Hope.

"Those were the same clothes you got me for my birthday, Hope," Faith said, glaring at Hope also. 

"Uh... oops?" Hope said, looking at both of them. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"I can't believe Goku didn't want to stay and talk... or be killed," Cell in the human body smirked. "I need those dragonballs to wish back my old body... my perfect body," he said to himself. 

"Hi mister," a little girl said to him. She had blond hair, and blue eyes, and was holding a stuffed bear. "What's you're name?" She said, obviously trying to make a friend ((And obviously never hearing that you shouldn't speak to crazy homicidal strangers... erm.. Any stranger actually...)). 

"My name is Cell, and I'm back after four years," Cell said, hoping to scare whomever could hear him. 

"You're not Cell. Cell was big and green and ugly," she smiled. 

"Really now?" he picker her up by her shirt. "As I recall, I used to be nearly perfect..."

  


* * *

  


Jihi and hope's heads turned North. 

"What is it you two?" Faith asked. 

"Come on," Hope said, getting up. 

Jihi and Faith jumped up and followed Hope into the kitchen, where Goku and the others were discussing. 

Goku had the whole gang over to tell them the Cell news, when they sensed it. Everyone was looking North. "What's with everyone?" Faith practically screamed. 

"Jihi, get your scouter," Hope said, holding out her hand. Goku placed it in her hand. 

Hope ran out the door, placing the scouter over her eye. 

Jihi followed, not wanting her to get hurt. 

"It's Cell, I know it," Hope said over her shoulder, feeling Jihi behind her. 

Soon she felt the others behind her. 

"Gee, thanks for taking me, Hope," she heard Faith comment sarcastically behind her. Goku had grabbed her. 

"Sorry," Hope said simply, landing, obviously not sincere. 

There, in front of a Café, was a man holding a girl by the front of her shirt. Her mother was screaming, and tons of people were crowded around them. 

"That's Cell," Goku said. 

Hope walked up to him. 

"Put her down, Cell," Hope commanded. Her voice was steady, but you could still sense the anger dripping off her every word. 

"Very well," he smirked, and threw her as hard as he could. Hope ran and caught her, before she plowed into a brick building. 

Cell charged at Hope. Hope threw the girl to Jihi, and blocked, wincing at the impact. 

Jihi had an idea. _She always trained better with it, maybe she can fight better with it also_, he thought. He pulled a capsule out of his pocket, a CD player one to be exact, and placed a CD within it. The song the began baring out of it was in a different language. 

Hope attacked Cell, always in time with the music. 

It wasn't until she pulled out her sword that he recognized her as someone other then the pathetic do-gooders and show-offs who had tried to (or in Gohan's case, succeeded in) killing him. 

"You. Did you know your parents helped me destroy your brother and defeat you?" he said. 

That caught her off guard. She dropped her sword. 

"Oh, I forgot, you didn't even know that your brother was gone, did you? Without his arm, he was no challenge for me, and your parents were so weak. Just like you," Cell smirked, punching her in the stomach with every syllable he said. No one else really knew what they were talking about, not even Jihi, who had been told the entire story. 

Hope didn't even try to fight back. Her eyes were lifeless, absorbing every word he said. She was in a stunned state of shock. 

"There was something your parents wanted to tell you. It was important. About you and your sword I believe. Too bad you'll never find out, since their DEAD!" At the word dead, he punched her in the face, and sent her flying. 

"That's not NICE!" Yelled Jihi, coming up behind Cell, and kicking him in the head on the word nice. He was sent crashing into the cement. 

"Who are you?" Cell asked him, turning around. 

"Like I'd tell you. You can't even fight fairly," Jihi said powering up a ki blast. 

He fired the blast, then ran to Hope. 

"Tatakai, attack form one," Jihi said lowly. Hope nodded. 

Jihi charged at Cell. Cell watched Jihi, preparing himself, waiting to block and attack. Jihi suddenly stopped. Hope jumped out from behind him and fired a deathbeam. 

Cell didn't have time to even block. 

"Dance form!" Hope and Jihi said, as one of their favorite songs came on over the speakers. 

The dodged all of Cell's attacks, making it look like they were dancing. 

They attacked, making it look like they were dancing. 

Finally, they blasted him to his final (and hopefully permanent) death. 

"Now what was that? Tatakai has a weakness?" Everyone heard a voice. A teenage boy, around Jihi's age, walked out of the shadows. 

"Happy late birthday, Tatakai," he said, throwing her a wrapped gift. 

"It was your birthday? When?" Goku asked. 

"Two months ago," Jihi answered, eyeing the other teenage boy with obvious disdain. 

"Who are these dorks you're hanging out with, Tatakai?" The boy asked. 

"Tein, Yamcha, he's a human, Faith is a human, Jihi, a Saiya-jin, Prince Vegeta," Hope paused. 

"Prince Vegeta? The one who used to have a crush on Memma?" The boy looked amused. 

"Shut up, boy," Vegeta growled. 

"Kakarrot," Hope paused again. 

"Oh, the weakling saiya-jin who was too weak to destroy the planet?" he laughed. 

"Kuririn is a human, Piccolo is a namek, Gohan is half saiya-jin, half human, so is Goten and Trunks," Hope finished, pointing to each as she said their names. 

"Now, what did you get me?" Hope asked, ripping open her presnt. "More weighted clothes," she answered herself, lifting up the same clothes she was wearing, but newer. She looked deeper into the bag that the clothes had been wrapped in. "And a double chocolate fudge cake with chocolate cream and strawberries! How'd you know it was still my fav?" Hope cried joyously. Jihi eyed him, if it all possible, more venomously. 

Goku and Vegeta took Hope aside. 

"I don't like this guy," Goku growled. 

"I did _not _have a cruse on Memma," Vegeta growled. 

"Who is he/" Goku asked. 

"My brother," Hope answered, and then turned to Vegeta, "and that's not what Memma told us," Hope smirked. 

  
  
  


"So you're Tatakai's brother?" Jihi asked, and the boy nodded in reply. "Cell said he killed you though."

"Well, I guess he'd know it would get to Tatakai," he muttered. 

"Why do you guys call her Tatakai?" Faith asked, walking up to the two of them. 

"It's her real name," Jihi answered. 

"Memma and O'uma just gave each other and us more humany names, because they didn't want everyone to know we were saiya-jins," Tatakai's brother said. 

"What's you're humany name?" Faith asked, going into her flirt mode. 

"Tommy," he answered. 

"Really? I _love _that name. Cell said you were missing your arm. Looks to me that you have them both," she said, taking his hands in hers. Tommy looked surprised, and Jihi tried to muffle a laugh. 

"Yeah, it uh... grew out," he said, wondering what to do. 

"Faith," Hope said. Faith spun around to her, pretending she wasn't doing anything. "I see you met Koma," she said, then added in a whisper, "you flirt."

Hope leaned on Jihi, and he put his arm around her shoulder. 

"Hey man, get away from my sister!" Tommy commanded, grabbing Hope's arm and pulling her away from Jihi. 

"Koma, I'm fine. If I didn't want him to do that, I'd pound him," Hope growled at her brother. 

"But -" Tommy started. 

"Faith was wondering if you'd go out with her," Hope inturruped him. That shut him up.

She went back over to Jihi, ignoring the looks both her brother and best friend were shooting her. 

"Well, Cell's dead. You don't have to worry about me no more," Hope said, leaning against him again. 

"Yeah," he answered. 

  


* * *

  


Hope's sword was still laying on the ground, from the fight with Cell. 

"What's this?" A girl asked, walking past it. "It's beautiful! Dad would _love _thins," she said, walking up to it. She picked it up. It started glowing black. The 15 year old could feel power running through her body. The jewels turned into spikes, and the gold flame turned black. The silver turned a dark gray colour.

The girls blond hair turned gray, her blue choker turned black and grew spikes, and her eyes turned completely white. By the end of the transformation, she looked completely different. 

"Need... more... power," she growled. 

  


* * * 

"It's a little something called _school_," Hope told Jihi and Tommy. "I've got to go."

She ran out the door, and caught up with Gohan, Goten and Trunks. 

"Should we?" Jihi asked Tommy. 

"Let's," he answered, and they ran after Hope. 

  


* * *

  


"ChiChi didn't get you ready today?" Faith asked, when Hope walked up to her in the school yard.

"Nope, she was still asleep," Hope smiled. 

"You didn't do something to her, did you?" Faith asked. 

"It wasn't my fault. The sleeping pills were in my hand, I slipped, and they fell into her morning coffee. It wasn't my fault she drank it," Hope said innocently. 

Faith laughed. 

"What did Tommy said?" Faith asked. 

"He's not sure," Hope answered. Just then the bell rang. 

Hope and Faith walked in. 

"Now, as we all know, school ends next week," Ms. Kuruna started. "We're having a good-bye dance next Friday, where the Guest of Honour will be Hope." The class cheered, but Hope looked surprised. 

"Now, as you all know, last week Goku and Chichi, the people who Hope is living with called and said Hope was going for a year of training in the forest. Then they said Hope was going to study space for another year. None of us may see Hope for a while," she said. 

Hope looked around. It looked to her like everyone already knew. 

"Hope, we were told to keep it a surprise. Since everyone already knew you were going, we managed to each get you a gift," Ms. Kuruna smiled. 

"Since you're going to be studying space, I decided to give you some extra textbooks," Todd, the class nerd, said, handing her three huge textbooks. Hope looked at him funny, slightly surprised such a scrawny guy like him could carry the books, but didn't say anything. 

"ChiChi's making you study for a whole year? Poor you," Faith said, handing her a special expensive inflatable punching bag. 

"They meant I'm going into space," she whispered, accepting another gift. 

"Wow," Faith breathed. 

"Hope, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me," Tim, the most hottest, and athletic guy in school asked her, handing her a cute stuffed bear, on it was a note. 

_I know I've seen you fight twice. I know you're a warrior_, it read. 

"I'm not sure. I might be going with someone," she answered. 

Just then, Jihi and Tommy smashed threw the class window ((wow... how ironic/good timing is _that_?)). 

"Jihi! Tommy!" Hope cried, running to her brother and her boyfriend. They looked pretty beat up. 

"What's going on here?" Ms. Kuruna asked, walking up to them. 

"Ms. Kuruna! Don't go near them!"Faith yelled, getting out her video camera. So far she had recorded all of Hope's battles since the one with Aku. 

"What happened?" Hope asked, helping them up. 

"Hope, get your sword," Jihi gasped. 

"She has one almost identical to yours," Tommy said. 

Hope ran to her locker, searching for her sword. ((She's still in elementary, so the lockers are in the class ^-^;; and there's no locks... just thought I'd let you all know)). 

"Need ... power," Hope heard a voice. She didn't have time to look, she had to find her sword. 

"Hope!" Faith called. Hope looked. The girl had Jihi by the neck. Her mouth was open, and so was Jihi's. A mist-like substance was coming out of his mouth, and going into hers. 

"No!" Hope cried, running at her. She jump kicked at the girl. The girl ducked, and Hope flew through the wall. 

_At least Jihi's energy stopped going into her, _hope thought. 

Hope jumped back in the school. The girl had put down Jihi, and was waiting for Hope. 

As soon as Hope was in, the girl grabbed her arm and spun her around, and into the wall. 

She took out Hope's transformed sword, and held it to Hope's throat. 

Hope was frightened immediately. She recognized that it was her sword. The sword that could penetrate near anything. Her skin, even with all her power as a defense, was defiantly one of them. 

Jihi and Tommy stood up. 

"Just call me Swordy," the girl said, moving the sword closer to Hope's throat. 

Jihi and Tommy went on either side of Swordy, and pulled her away from Hope. Jihi was more than a little shaky on his feet, after having most of his power drained. 

"Hope! Quit playing these childish games. You're disrupting the class!" Ms. Kurana yelled. 

"You think this is a game, geezer?" Swordy asked, walking up to the pompous teacher. 

She picked up Ms. Kuruna by the shirt, and threw her at the wall. 

Jihi jumped in front of the teacher, and went crashing threw a few walls, landing in a Grade 2 classroom. 

"Jihi!" Hope cried, running through a Grade four classroom to get to the grade two one. 

Hoep threw her teacher off of Jihi, the kids screaming. 

"Jihi," she said quietly, picking up hi head. 

"Looks like *wince* Swordy's up to *gasp* you and Tommy," he managed to say. 

"You're not going to leave me again, Jihi?" Hope asked. 

"Not a chance," he smiled, then closed his eyes, falling limp. 

"Okay! Swordy, now it's personal! You're going down!" Hope screamed, running through the rooms. 

Hope jump kicked her. Swordy ducked. Hope spun around in the air above her, and punched her in the head. 

Swordy crashed through the floor into the Grade Eight class underneath them. 

Hope jumped through the and started pounding on Swordy. 

Tommy jumped down behind her. "Tatakai! Don't get blinded by your anger! She has the advantage right now!" He yelled. Hope ignored him, and went Super Saiya-jin. 

"What the hell is this?" One of the boys in the class yelled, his voice going high from the fear. 

"Shut up you girl," Tommy sneered. 

Faith jumped through the hole, wanting to capture this all on tape. 

Tatakai cranked her super saiya-jin up a few notches, becoming more and more angry. 

"Give me back my sword! Tatakai yelled. 

"Ha! It's my sword now," Swordy said, taking hold of Tatakai's arm and throwing her across the room. 

The grade eight's, and the teacher ran out of the room. Bu now it was brought to the office's attention. 

"Anyone still in the school, please evacuate," it crackled over the intercom. 

"Die!" Tatakai and Swordy yelled in unison, firing energy blasts at each other. 

Swordy's blast quickly overpowered Tatakais' and sent her flying. 

"Tatakai!" Tommy called. 

She looked. 

"Use my power!" he said, starting to glow. 

"I can handle this without your 'power'," Tatakai sneered. She stepped it up a bit. Her hair went black, and started to float. Her clothes were floating. Her tail turned gold, and started to glow. 

"What the -" Tommy looked at Faith. "What is this?" He asked. 

"Something Hope managed to do. I call it Saiya-jin beyond. I don't think it has a name," Faith said, taking her eyes off the camera. "She hasn't lost in the from. Swordy's finished," she finished, looking back in the camera. 

Tatakai grinned at Swordy. 

"You changed again, but I bet it'll be about as useful as your other forms."

"Will you shut up?" Tatakai snapped. 

The girl who not only stole her sword, and nearly killed her boyfriend, was now also insulting her power, her fighting skills, and her Saiya-jin pride. 

The Saiya-jin Beyond stage was starting to get the better of her. 

Tatakai charged and grabbed the sword out of Swordy's hands. 

Swordy said something under her breath, and the sword sent a blast so powerful at Tatakai, that she dropped the sword and went sailing through the air, landing painfully on the teachers desk. 

Tatakai screamed in pain as she landed. She lay motionless. 

"Hope!" Faith yelled running up to her best friend. She began shaking Tatakai. 

"Get up Hope," she whimpered. 

Tommy no longer cared about what Tatakai had said. The second she went back to a normal saiay-jin, he started glowing again. 

An energy ball flew from him to Hope. 

As Hope opened her eyes, Tommy collapsed. He had given her all of his energy. 

Even with his energy combined, Hope didn't put up much of fight. As Hope lay there unconscious, Swordy was about to deliver the last blow. The one that Faith knew would finish Hope. 

Faith snapped. She jumped at Swordy, and threw punch after punch to her face. Swordy couldn't lay a hand on her. 

She dodged each of Swordy's attacks, and continued eteo attack her in between. She knocked the sword out of Swordy's hand. 

Faith was beating her up so much, Swordy couldn't call the sword back. A necklace Faith had been wearing under her shirt started to glow, and it floated out on top of her shirt. 

It was a beautiful necklace. It looked a lot like Hope's sword. It was a dragon pendant. The dragon was silver, with a gold flame running down it's spine. It was holding a gorgeous emerald on it. 

The emerald on Faith's necklace looked identical to one of the jewels on Hope's sword. 

Faith's emerald started to glow, and a green blast show out of it, and hit Swordy. 

She went flying backwards, and was knocked unconscious. 

Faith necklace started to glow green-blue. 

The light flew through the school, and Hope, Jihi and Tommy were quickly healed. 

Swordy turned back to the blond she ordinally was, and her clothes went back to normal. Also, Hope's sword went back to normal. 

Jihi jumped down the hole in the roof. 

"Tatakai! You finished her off!" he cried out, joyously embracing her. 

"Told you you could use my power," Tommy grinned. 

"Yeah, I uh... guess..." Hope said, rubbing her head and staring at the girl, confused. 

She didn't remember finishing her. 

_But it must have been me, the only other person here that was still conscious was Faith_, she chuckled at herself, for almost thinking Faith could have defeated the girl. 

"Congrats Hope," said Faith, not remembering anything about her amazing battle. 

Hope picked her sword off the floor. 

It started to glow, as did Faith's necklace. 

In the middle of the flame on Hope's sword, a platinum dragon appeared. 

"Huh?" Hope exclaimed as the dragon appeared. 

She looked at Faith's necklace as it glowed. 

_"The Flame Sword and Light necklace will work together as one, birthing the Dragon's Flame, a most powerful Sword. The two people who own the items, will be the two most powerful beings in the universe once they enhance the power. _

_"If one understands their power, and understands how to use them_ _both, he'll be unstoppable, immortal to fight forever. But, if one owns both, and doesn't understand one or both, he'll have so much power, such a great hunger for more, that he'll become greedy, and destroy hisself," _Hope's mothers voice ran through her mind from years ago. 

Hope was in a trance.

Thoughts running through her head. Thoughts about swords and necklaces. 

She saw four baby dragons. A black one, a white one, a baby blue one, and a blood red one. 

"Hope," the black one said, walking up to her. The others walked up to three other figures, and that's when Hope realized that the four of them were forming a circle. 

"Tatakai," the little dragon said once again. It opened its eyes. 

The crimson of it's eyes glowed, and shone into her's. 

It blinked, and it's eyes were suddenly crystal blue. It's claws dug into her skin, and then put a gem into her pocket. 

She blinked, but when she opened h er eyes, she wasn't looking into the face of the dragon. Instead, Jihi stood in it's place. 

Hope yelped and stepped backwards, surprised the black dragon wasn't there. 

"Well, Hope's back," Faith said, confused why Hope yelped like that. 

Hope looked at her sword, then Faith's necklace, but neither were glowing. 

_That was such a strange dream... so real_, she thought. 

  
  
  
  


That night, as she was getting ready for bed, she noticed it. 

She had six, small scratches on her stomach. Hope automatically reached into her pocket. 

When she looked into her hand, there was a small, black diamond looking back at her. 

She knew something was going on, and also knew she wanted to find out what. 

But the usually impatient saiya-jin understood that it was something only time would give the answer to. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~

Please review T-T This story is so unpopular... it's making the 11 year old inside of me sad...

  
  


~~~~Review Replies~~~~~

Crecy:

Lol ^-^ Like I say in the summary "I now realize Hope is a Mary-Sue" ^-^;; I'm glad you like it though ^-^

  


someonenamedgoggles:

Who does like Mary-sues?


End file.
